Thanks for Making Me a Fighter
by ohx3itsmagic
Summary: "But I won't let you fall, I see you, through them all...you're a star, and the sky's the limit, and I'll be right by your side. Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me. You're not gonna be, invisible." / Would you persuade Kendall to live?


**I dreamed this last night. =)**

Waiting on line for the Big Time Rush concert. Excitement. Anticipation. I could hardly stand still. Tons of other people around me clearly felt the same way. We all bore shirts with a different boy's face on it: Kendall, James, Logan or Carlos. Sometimes all four.

Any second the doors would open, and we'd be allowed to head inside, find our seats, and get situated before the lights dimmed, our hearts raced, and the familiar music started to play. It was invigorating just to think about.

My train of thought was interrupted when a voice came on over a hidden loudspeaker, which blasted static across the park before calming to let the message get across.

"Big Time Rush concert goers, may I have your attention please," the voice said. We all listened. "It's my unfortunate job to bring you the news that one of the band members, Kendall Knight, is dead."

I swear my heart stopped. I got dizzy. I was going into that state of shock where one just doesn't believe things happened. It didn't_._ It couldn't.

_Kendall was...dead?_

The voice continued. "Mr. Knight took an accidental fall off the stage during soundcheck, and received a blow to the head. Upon waiting for a diagnosis for what we all assumed was just a concussion, the news was told that he unexpectedly died under examination, during which he was still unconscious. The band, as well as the rest of the crew, gives their solemn apologies, as we are all mourning the loss of this talented young performer together. Thank you all for understanding." With a crackle, the loudspeaker shut off.

People were in hysterics all around me. Some were inconsolable, especially the ones who had adorned their shirts with the very eyes that would never open again. I just stood there, in the middle of the line which hadn't dispersed, and felt my heart sink lower and lower with every passing second. Kendall was dead?

My gaze had apparently been trained on the pavement, because the only thing that caught my attention was a shadow suddenly cast across it. I looked up to see an older man with a kind face appear out of nowhere.

"Would you like to see Kendall?" he asked gently. His expression seemed sad, yet entirely too calm for me.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked first, surprised I could manage to talk at all.

He smiled. "A friend," he said, and took both my hands in his. I looked around me at everyone else; they didn't even seem to notice the other man, or me anymore.

"Close your eyes," he told me. Right after I did, I felt a strong gust of wind blowing at my face. Before it could even register, the wind had ceased.

"Open your eyes," came his voice. So I did.

Right before me lay Kendall, sound asleep in a bed. James, Carlos, and Logan were sitting by the sides of the bed, begging him to wake up.

"Where am I?" I asked the man.

"You're in the afterlife," he answered me.

It didn't compute. "But I'm not dead!"

"You're only here in spirit," the man informed me. "Your whole body may be visible to others, but in technical terms, only your mind is here. You're still perfectly alive. If that makes sense."

I nodded. "It does," I answered, and started to step forward. "Wait."

He looked down at me with kind eyes.

"Are Carlos, James, and Logan here in spirit, too?" I asked.

He hesitated slightly before answering. "In a way. Kendall's best friends are not dead. But I had to do more than bring them here in spirit. They are here in full mind and body, even though they are still alive as well. I needed as much of an effect as possible, if getting Kendall back was going to work."

"Getting him back?" I asked, becoming more confused than ever. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

He smiled and gently pushed me forward. "Just like his friends, Kendall needs his fans to help persuade him to live again. The more love we can give him, the stronger we can make the chance that he will push through."

I stepped down to the bed where Kendall was sleeping. His broad chest was slowly moving up and down with every breath. I turned back to the man. "But he's sleeping," I objected.

"Everyone's in an eternal sleep when they pass," he answered. "It's our job as their loved ones to make them wake up again, before they can't hear us anymore."

I nodded again, and then sat down next to James on one side of the bed. He didn't acknowledge the fact that I was there, but at the same time, didn't seem to disregard me either.

I took a deep breath. "Kendall," I said, surprised at how strong my voice was. "You need to wake up. I know you can do it, you're so strong. We can't live without you. I know the fall off the stage wasn't your fault, but you have to pull through. You can't leave us..."

I was struggling for words to say. "Sometimes...sometimes, hard stuff happens. But...we need to remember that God doesn't give us anything we can't handle." I cast a glance over to the man who was still standing in the corner. He gave me an encouraging nod. So I continued.

"So in a way, the worse the stuff is that happens, the stronger the person you are." I looked down at the peaceful blonde face, and wondered if he could even hear me.

"Keep going," the man advised. Carlos, Logan, and James didn't object.

"This was pretty bad," I said, trying not to laugh. "But it was given to you because we all know that out of everyone, you can handle it. That you're strong enough to handle it. We all have faith in you, buddy. And we need you back. We love you too much for you to leave us, please."

I started to cry, as the winds that brought me here slowly came back, forcing me to close my eyes and shield against them. The tears came harder, as I knew that my time was up, and I was leaving the afterlife.

"Please," I sobbed. "You have to come back."

The winds around me ceased, and I rubbed tears away to see the park entrance to the stadium, where I had been waiting online for concert entrance who knows how long ago. The area was completely deserted. It was just me.

I buried my face in my hands and burst into tears again. Now what?

At once, a gentle hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see not the kind older man from before, but none other than Kendall Knight himself. Standing in front of me. Looking as healthy and alive as ever.

"K-Kendall?" I managed.

He smiled in return. "Thank you," he told me, looking right into my eyes. "Thank you so much."

Before I could answer, he vanished.

My tears ceased, and a smile spread across my face. Something told me Kendall was okay. He was going to be just fine.

**Things always seem to make more sense in your head than on paper. Invisible popped into my mind while writing this, too. The lyrics do seem to match. Tell me what you think?**

**I also managed to weave in one of my biggest beliefs and mottos, too.**


End file.
